


Two Ships in the Night

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, Falling In Love, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: Tyler-Kennedy Strand and Carlos Reyes come from two different worlds. But what happens during one particular night, will change the course of their lives forever. It was written in the stars.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Two Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for 911 Lone Star Week - Day 3: Alternate Universe (AU); Prompt: What If? 
> 
> It was fun writing something completely out of my element. I've been in a different era-period kick for a while now, so I was attracted to the beginning of this tale. I'm now wondering if it's something I'd like to add to in the future. 
> 
> I just love the idea that Tarlos would fall in love at any time and in any world. I hope you enjoy!

**Two Ships in the Night**

Tyler-Kennedy was a very rich man and came from a very powerful line of Strands. But all the money in the world couldn’t buy happiness. Every day was the same. His servants woke him up. They got him dressed. They made his meals. And then he would be on his way dealing with one social event after another.

This wasn’t what he called happiness.

One night as he was walking solemnly on his beautiful grounds, he decided to take a walk deeper in the forest. He didn’t usually go without a companion, but he was feeling as though he just wanted to run away from it all.

It started off as walking but soon changed into a run. He didn’t know where he was going but it didn’t matter. Tyler was ready for an adventure, or a new life.  
  


***  
  


_“How did you find the gold?”_

_“Did the wench have it after all?”_

Carlos Reyes smiled as he put his black muddy boots up on the table, “A gentleman never exposes his secrets.”

“Good thing you ain’t no gentleman!”

“Don’t make me cut out your tongue,” Carlos whispered, his eyes narrowing.

Everyone in the tavern went quiet, but then they burst out laughing.

“What will you do with it?”

 _“The gold?_ ” Carlos asked. When the men nodded excitedly, he smiled in return, “Well, give it to the poor of course. I’m tired of the rich taking over our land. We’re the ones that work it and take care of it. Meanwhile, they eat their fancy dinner and dance their ridiculously overdone balls. _Enough is enough.”_

They all whooped and cheered, chugging for their mugs.

Carlos looked out the window above the candlelight and saw the storm was starting to pick up. The wind was bellowing. He wouldn’t want to be a soul dealing with such a beast.

Just then, the doors of Hog’s Wallow opened up with a bang!

Everyone looked in the direction of the sound. There was a man standing with a cloak and hood on. Carlos couldn’t make out his face. But he didn’t seem to recognize the man from the stance.

Finally, the man revealed his face and Carlos inhaled deeply. “ _My God…_ ” he whispered, for he had never seen such a handsome man in all the land. He sat up as if that would grasp the man’s attention.

He was just so beautiful with his long blonde hair and what looked like blue-green eyes. But Carlos also had to take notice that he wasn’t dressed like any peasant.

No, this man was all but royalty.

Change of plans. It was now a game of cat-and-mouse. His night was looking better already.  
  


***  
  


Tyler didn’t plan on going into this small town at all. His plan was to stay on the outside and look in at life he would never know. But fate, in the face of the weather, told him otherwise.

So he arrived without so much as a hesitation into the first place he could find. The tavern was warm and quaint but smelled heavily of the drink.

“Well, hello there,” a strong pleasant voice said. Tyler looked over and his breath came to a halt within his chest. “And may I inquire for a name?”

The man before him was so beautiful, that he forgot how to think. His skin was silk and dark, the curls on his head were as black as night, he had brown eyes that you could spend an entire century looking within, and he had thick broad shoulders covered with a tannish shirt opened at the neck, chest hair revealed. It made desire bloom within his chest.

Tyler had seen beautiful men before. But none like this before.

The man wasn’t at all what he’d normally be admirable too, but that didn’t matter. Whatever he was feeling at that moment didn’t make a lick of sense… but he went with it. That was the point of something different, _wasn’t it?_

He decided to be wise and not give his full name, for he didn’t know who this man really was… and when the commoners found out what title he held over their land, he was sure a ransom would be made in his honor.

“TK,” he answered with a nod, trying not to show how nervous he truly felt. He was in unknown parts; he wouldn’t fit in here. His appearance proved that.

“Interesting name,” the man smirked. “I don’t recognize you… are you new to our humble home?”

He nodded, “I live some towns over. I’ve never been here before. It’s nice.”

“Ah,” the man replied, rubbing his stubbly chin which Tyler had missed in his gaze. “The weather stopped your travels, I reckon?”

“You assume correctly, sir,” Tyler answered, getting rather annoyed by the dull conversation of why he was here. He was cold, tired, and wanted a drink. Eyeing the bar, he saw the man motioning to the owner who nodded and spoke to a waitress.

A woman with a large bust smiled with crooked teeth and brought him a pint, “Here you are, kind sir.” He handed her a bundle of coins and her eyes widened and stuttered. “That’s more than we ask for, sir.”

“Keep it,” he nodded with a genuine smile. He might as well give back while he was escaping his life.

Tyler looked back at the man standing in front of him. He was giving him the most unusual surprised expression. _Did he know who he was after all?_ “What? Why do you stare?”

The man shook his head as if waking himself up from a dream, yet a gleam still shining in his eyes, “You just surprised me is all. That doesn’t happen often.”

As if feeling a pull to the man, he got closer without control of his actions. As he leaned in, he saw the man actually tremble slightly. The feeling shot through him like a dart flying to its target. “If you stay close to me,” Tyler whispered in his ear, “it won’t be the last.”  
  


*******

  
_Dammit._ _This wasn’t going according to his plan at all,_ Carlos thought miserably. He had now spent hours into the night with this man of great fortune.

He thought the game would be easy. _Seduce and steal._ It was the game after all, and he’d played this round many times over. He wanted to take the man for all he was worth, giving back to his people… but TK wasn’t like anyone he’d ever meant.

He was rich, that much was certain, yet he was acting like it wasn’t so. _But why? What did he gain from this? Did he know Carlos found the gold?_ At first, he thought the man was playing him, and he got defensive, he wasn’t the one to be played with. He was the master of deception after all. But as the night grew deeper, TK kept buying drinks for Carlos’ men and tipped the tavern hands well.

It didn’t make any bit of sense. He was puzzled.

TK, which he knew the name stood for something more, was witty and kind. A soul that Carlos was suddenly craving to know more of. Carlos found himself opening up, without truly wanting to. Sometimes he would push at the man to see if he could get some sort of exposure, but TK paid no attention to this.

Maybe the man was a very wealthy merchant… but that still didn’t explain his clothes. He also wore a few rings, just like Carlos’... he tried to ignore the stirring in gut burning for a small touch. A pauper like he wouldn’t dare get his dirty fingers on such a clean….

His thoughts on their own accord went into a place he almost welcomed. In his mind, _his lips were feverishly kissing the man on his neck, sucking softly at the skin there. TK’s hands pulling his hair roughly as Carlos moaned and undid that black belt, fingers exploring to where they so desperately wanted to be… wanting more… touching more… owning one another’s body with sweat and lust… and…._

“Did I lose you?”

Carlos’ head shot up, _“Pardon?”_

“You seem quite lost in your thoughts…” TK smirked, then his expression changed to that of puzzlement as he took a sip of his drink, “You know… you have yet to tell me your name.”

“My apologies, sir,” Carlos wiped his sweaty hands on his brown pants and cleared his thirsty throat, “My name is Carlos Reyes.” As they shook hands, Carlos felt something unexpected; something new. In all honesty, he felt scared for the first time in years.

 _“Carlos,”_ TK inquired, “My goodness, that _is_ a beautiful name.”

What in the devil was happening? How was this man sitting across from him seducing him with his words and that stare of his? Carlos was starting to get annoyed by the situation. “It was the name I was born with, _sir,_ do not make it an issue of indulgence.”

TK’s eyes widened in surprise, and Carlos immediately felt pain for hurting the man. But the man was quick-whipped, “You speak intelligent words for a—”

The fire fueled on. “ _For what,_ sir? A poor pauper?”

“ _I did not mean….”_

“Oh, but I think you did,” Carlos replied quickly and he stood up from the wooden table, angry he had let this random stranger get under his ruff skin like this. He was beginning to feel like the mouse in this game, and he was always calm and collected—now he was anything but that. “I think our night has come to an end… _TK_.. if that is your real name.”

“Why do you question it?”

Carlos narrowed his eyes, “Please don’t trifle with me. You are not a commoner, you come from wealth.” He motioned to TK’s outfit, “Your appearance alone tells me all I need to know of who you really are. And for the simple fact that you most likely speak down to others. Others you'd consider dirt on your nice shoes.”

TK’s frowned, still looking achingly beautiful, and Carlos wanted to smooth his expression with his fingers. TK took another big sip of his ale. “You know _nothing_ of who I really am, so don’t presume to know otherwise.”

“Whatever your aim is, I want no part in it.”

“Why do you assume I have the motive for such an action?” TK asked as he bit his lip. The motion itself almost knocked Carlos over with lust. “I thought we were enjoying the night, getting to know each other and talking of things with little importance, yet fun nonetheless.”

“Well, as it may… I’ve suddenly grown tired of this dull lack of conversation,” Carlos nodded towards him, “So I’ll take my leave. Good night.”

As he gave money to Roman on his way out he didn’t look back, even though every voice in his mind, and even more importantly his heart, was telling him to.

  
*******

  
Tyler sat there not understanding what could possibly have happened. He had thought they were getting along nicely. For once in his 26 years of life, he was enjoying himself with someone else’s company. W _hat did he say that was so wrong?_ He was a fool to feel as though he could pretend he was anything but what he was.

He left more coins and started to walk away upset. Just then an old man grabbed his arm... _tightly._ Tyler looked over defensively, “Let go of me this instance!”

“I just mean to tell you to not take his actions to heart.”

“Pardon? I do not…. “

The man smiled and wiped his toothy grin. “You are his match in every way that matters, and he fears that. I can see you two together as clear as I can see my hand, sir.”

“So you read fortunes then?” Tyler scowled, running a hand through his thick hair. The man shrugged, but there was something very unnerving about the way he stared into his eyes.

“He thought you were like the rest of them, but you proved to be something quite different. You felt the same about him, no?”

Tyler thought for a minute. _What was this old man getting at?_ But then he thought of what he was saying. Tyler-Kennedy felt at home here, well, when he was sitting in Carlos’ company. He had become quite shaken himself, feeling something far deeper than he should’ve in such a short time. But he would not give in to temptation, “No. I do _not_ feel the same.”

 _“You lie._ You lie not only about who you truly are but your feelings as well. Just because you were born into a certain situation does not make you that. Follow your heart.”

Tyler looked down, “My heart is stone. Nothing can break its walls.”

Shaking his head, the man took a sip of his drink and muttered, “But he will… he will. You shall see, my Lord. _It was written in the stars_.”

As Tyler turned away, nonplussed, he knew that there was truth in the man’s words.  
  


***  
  


Carlos sat by the edge of the water close to the tavern. His reflection was waving towards him with the help of the moon’s bright light.

His life had been such a mess, but he had enjoyed it… for the most part. He was an orphan who had made something of himself. He was respected by others and feared by some. They looked up to him as they would in a leader; he took care of the people, the ones the other’s left behind. It was something he took great joy in.

Carlos had just forgotten the dream of sharing his life with a companion. For so long he brushed the notion that he needed another. He didn’t want that for himself, truly he didn’t. _So why in God’s name was this stranger unnerving him so?_ He knew he was wrong to lash out at the man for no just reason… but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was changing… maybe within himself. Something called fate. _What if he was meant to meet TK?_

He laughed at the thought; life didn’t work that way. If so, he wouldn’t be dirt poor. And if he were to think of that notion it begs the question of and what would he do? _Save him from his poor life?_ A man, _a proper man,_ like TK would never truly look his way. Carlos had known that and it had also fueled the fire within. He was tired of not being good enough. _Dammit_ … he hadn't asked for this life… this hand he was dealt. Just once he wanted something that was truly _his._

Carlos grabbed a large rock and threw it aggressively into the pond as he swore angrily.

As another rock flew past him and into the water, he turned and pulled his small dagger out.

TK was standing behind him, looking more beautiful than was truly fair. It angered him once more.

“I did not mean to frighten you so,” TK said softly, holding his hands up in a retreating manner.

“Who said you frightened me? You did not.”

A small laugh made its way out of TK’s mouth and Carlos' heart fluttered at the sound. “Your sword towards my throat tells another story.”

Carlos shook his head ignoring his witty banter, “What are you doing here? Are you following me?”

“Well, as there is but one exit… and the storm has finally stopped. I thought I should be on my way.”

“Back to your fortress of money I presume,” Carlos sneered, knowing he wasn’t being fair or kind and feeling instantly bad about it.

“My goodness, I certainly hit a nerve, haven’t I?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “I’m right, am I not?”

TK nodded, “Yes, I suppose you are. I’ll be swimming in my coins tonight. Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, I come from great money. My name is Tyler-Kennedy Strand.”

 _No… it couldn’t be._ _“You…_ you are a Strand?”

“That I am. In the flesh.”

“What on earth are you doing here? Will I have my head on a platter for even speaking with you?”

“I don’t know… are you going to try to hurt me?”

“I would never!” The words came quickly out of Carlos’ mouth before he could stop them. “I mean… you have given me no reason to do so. So I shall not… _tonight.”_

Again, TK surprised him, “I enjoy your spirit, Carlos. You are quite fun.”

“You have no idea how fun I can be,” he replied, eyes growing hungry without meaning so. It was as if TK had control over his mind, body, and soul. He hated it.

 _“Intriguing…_ ” TK sighed and they stared at one another for a long time. Carlos’ heart was pounding behind his chest the entire time. TK broke off the stare and walked next to him closer to the water. As he looked out towards the mountains, the moon was shining on his face, making him even more breathtakingly beautiful.

“I did not mean to be so cruel, sir,” Carlos expressed, rubbing his head, “I suppose you did frighten me.”

“How so?”

“I think you _know….”_

TK had nothing to say to this, and Carlos cursed himself silently. Why was he acting like such a fool? Here he was, expressing his heart when it was clearly not reciprocated.

“I ran away.”

Carlos' eyes widened, not for the first time. What had he said? _He ran away?_ Maybe by being open with TK, he was doing the same, “But _why?_ You have everything a person could ever want.”

TK looked over at him with sadness and whispered, _“Almost_ everything.”

His heart broke at that moment, for he knew just what TK had meant. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than this man who stood beside him. Reason be damned.

Carlos looked in his eyes once more; those beautiful eyes that looked of sea glass were a siren calling his inner desires to come out and play. And by God, he wanted to play. TK licked his lips and it was all over….

His mouth moved towards TK’s as light as a feather, inviting his partner in if he wished. Carlos had never been so gentle, but then again, he’d never used his heart in this way either.

***  
  


Tyler-Kennedy didn’t know what was happening, but all he knew was he wanted more of it as he kissed Carlos back. His lips moved slowly at first as a whisper, but when he felt a shock he pulled away.

_Was the old man correct? Was this the beginning of what he saw…._

As he faltered and stopped kissing back. Carlos pulled away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have inquired….” Carlos said quickly looking down. _No,_ he was mistaken.

Pushing the fear of what could be behind him, Tyler gently tilted the beautiful’s man’s face up to look at him. “I’m happy you did.” He moved closer once more, “The only mistake you made was pulling away….”

Their lips crashed into one another’s more feverishly this time around, surrounded with passion, and Tyler kissed as though he had never kissed another before. In truth, he hadn’t. There had been one man years past, but that was nothing like this. There was a fire within these kisses that made him feel alive for the first time.

Time ceased meaning. Nothing else mattered. Tyler _never_ wanted this to stop. He craved the man in his arms.

Their fingers grazed over one another like a fairy dance; a dance of heaven meeting hell. He wanted more of that fire.

As if Carlos read his mind with some sort of sorcery, he breathed raggedly into Tyler's mouth, _“Stay with me tonight?”_

He wanted nothing more… but he knew that if he slept with this man, nothing would be the same. It wouldn’t be a one-time thing. Not with how he was feeling about this man, about this night. But looking into the future, what life could he offer them both? He was expected to marry another noble with great fortune and a title. Carlos, the man that had knocked the wooden stool out from under him, was not that. But he was so much more, in all the ways that mattered to his heart.

If he did follow through with this desire, they might both end up broken-hearted… especially if the old man had been correct about their future together. He thought they might be intertwined...and the way this night had gone, was making him believe it so.

But he couldn’t…even though he wanted it more now than ever before. _“I cannot,”_ he finally said, moving out of Carlos’ firm but loving grasp. “I’m sorry.”

Carlos’ look of disappointment was a dagger to Tyler’s heart. He felt tears well up within his eyes and cursed his family’s name. He so badly wanted to be anyone else.

“I understand,” Carlos whispered, looking towards the ground.

He knew that Carlos thought the worst, but how could he tell him what he was feeling so deeply and that he was scared to hurt them both? Tyler shook his head, “No, I don’t think you do… _I—”_

_“Lord Strand! Lord Strand?”_

His loud interruption caught him off guard and he looked in the distance. Philip, his lead servant, and four other men from their manor were on their horses calling out his name.

“It seems your adventure of freedom comes to an end,” Carlos replied with a sad smile, on that did not reach his beautiful face.

“It appears so,” he all but growled. He didn’t want to do this, now that he had a taste of what freedom felt like.

Carlos touched his back gently, “Whatever this was… meeting you on this night… I am grateful, Tyler-Kennedy.”

It broke his heart to know that this was their farewell. But all he could do was nod in reply, “You as well.” He smiled, “And it’s _TK_ if you don’t mind.”

Now Carlos smiled again touching Tyler’s face softly, _“TK_ , I do hope to see you again someday.”

Tyler leaned in to kiss him once more and felt that fire within flicker in delight. He pulled away breathlessly and smiled, “I’m sure our paths will cross again. After all, _it was written in the stars_.” And with that, he walked away from the man who had changed the course of his path forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated!! I love hearing your thoughts.


End file.
